


Until it’s time to wake

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto waits for Jack to revive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it’s time to wake

  


Title: Until it’s time to wake  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-15, M/M relationship,  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – set during TW series 2, don’t think there are any spoilers  
Summary: Ianto waits for Jack to revive  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

 

Until it’s time to wake

Ianto hunched his shoulders as the rain hammered down on him, creating rivers of red that wound their way into the gutter, washing away the filth and the grime of the dingy alley...washing away the blood...

He tugged Jack’s lifeless body closer still, leaning over to protect him from the elements, brushing a windblown leaf from his cheek.

His lover was pale from the blood loss, his shirt torn at the neck from the weevil’s teeth, the flesh below ripped and ragged...they’d dealt with two, but the third had taken them by surprise, sending Ianto crashing into the skip before sinking its teeth into his Captain. By the time he’d staggered to his feet and shot it, Jack was already dead, a rapidly spreading pool of claret seeping into his coat and the surrounding detritus of the alley floor.

Ianto had dragged the sedated bodies of the two weevils and dumped them in the boot of the SUV, returning for the third, which he placed in a body bag before heaving it on top of its companions. Chores completed, he returned to Jack and gathered him into his arms, waiting for that first gasp that signalled his abrupt dismissal from death...

He checked his neck, the flesh was mending...not long now... He threaded his hand through his lover’s wet hair, whispering soft words of comfort and nonsense against his ear...preparing for his return...

The body in his arms tensed and Jack took a huge agonising gasp of air, his arms flailing out until they contacted the reassuring, if rather damp, warmth of Ianto’s body. His eyes flew open and met the Welshman’s anxious gaze.

“Hey..!”

“Hey, yourself...you ok?”

“Bit woozy...weevil?”

“Dead...” Ianto shrugged, “...it killed you...”

Jack nodded, carefully, “...you waited for me...it’s always better when you’re here...” he leant into the touch as Ianto stroked his face tenderly before brushing his lips lightly against his Captain’s.

“Shall we get out of this rain? Dump the weevils and a nice hot shower..?”

“Yea...” He allowed Ianto to haul him to his feet and drape an arm around his waist to help him to the SUV...death by blood loss always left him a bit light-headed...

As he opened the door, he paused, turning to face the younger man, “...how long?”

Ianto looked away, “...an hour...”

Jack reached out and tipped the Welshman’s face back towards him, “Ianto..?”

“Three and a half...” he muttered

“In the rain..?”

“Yea...it’s only rain...”

“Why’d you do it..?” he paused, “what did I do to deserve you..?” he whispered

Ianto looked at him, his eyes blazing with unspoken love, “I promised myself that I’d always be there to hold you until it was time for you to wake...” He smiled softly, the corners of his mouth curving up, “...however long that takes...”

Jack tugged him close and kissed him, hard and passionately, leaving the young man breathless when he released him and climbed into the car...

“Hub...now...”

“Yes...sir...” Tonight Jack would be the one doing the holding...

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
